Creepaway Camp
'Creepaway Camp '''is the fourteenth episode of Season one of Grojband. It is the fourteenth episode overall. Synopsis When Grojband face against their rivals,The Newmans, in a battle of the bands camp contest where Trina announce that the winners who sings the scariest campfire song for the campers get a trophy while the losers must never play again. In order for a sure victory Grojband seek out a man named Blade Stabbington, who is best known for making even the boring camp fire songs the scariest. Plot The band arrives at a camp called Camp Screamly, the most scariest camp in the world. Corey wants to win the scariest campfire song competition which is being held there. They soon come to the realization that Trina is head councilor there. Laney gets mad at Corey for signing them up for a camp where Trina is the boss. Then, Trina shows them who their opponents are going to be in the competition. It is revealed to be The Newmans who are their rival band and gender opposites. Corey's response implies he may not have thought out his plan thoroughly and Laney smacks her forehead in grief. The Newmans and Grojband both have a taunting match with each other. Corey's gender opposite Carrie tells him that he came such a long way to lose. Carrie reveals that she and her band have won the past competitions for the past two years. Trina comes up to them and tells them that the winner of this contest gets a trophy and then she says that the losers will never be able to play music again. When she say this, she grabs Corey and looks at him angrily. Then, she walks away laughing. Trina goes to see Mina, who asks her if the only reason she became councilor for this camp was to destroy her little brother. Trina tells her that she actually wanted to come to this camp to get closer to Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory is working as the lifeguard for the camp and he's cleaning a flutter board. He tells his reflection in in that he's looking good and his reflection responds to him saying that he looks good too. Grojband is in the bushes watching The Newmans play their sound check which is horrifying. Concerned about losing but Kin mentions a scary man by the name of Blade Stabbington that could help them. Blade Stabbington is a legendary campfire monster that has always been coming to Camp Screamly to terrify the kids who go there. He is the reason why Camp Screamly is so scary. They say that Blade hasn't been seen around Camp Screamly ever for a long time but that he still hangs around the place in a lighthouse and so Grojband sets off to look for him. They search for him at the lighthouse and they actually meet him. The learn that he is retired and became a gardener because it became so much harder to scare kids and he eventually gave up on it. Corey tells him that he can still scare people. All he needs is some training. There is a training montage for Blade Stabbington and at the end of it, Kin and Kon are dressed as girl scouts. Blade Stabbington jumps out and scares them so much, that their skin turns pale, wrinkly, and white. Grojband officially made Blade Stabbington scary again and they pull him out of retirement and gets him to scare Trina. Trina pretends to have a fear of canoes and she screams in fear over them making Nick Mallory come to save her. Trina and Nick get into the canoe so that Nick can help her get over her fear. Trina forces Mina to push them through the water. When they're in the lake, Trina is trying to kiss Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory bends over to tie his shoe and Blade Stabbington comes up and roars in Mina's face. Mina is terrified and she jumps out of the water and into Nick Mallory's arms. Nick Mallory gets bored and drives off with Mina to go and get tacos making Trina fall off and land in the water, getting her covered in seaweed. Trina gets so mad, she goes into Diary Mode and Corey gets her diary and puts them into some lyrics for a new song. At the competition, Carrie is singing the song Ghosts of Clowns which everyone loves. Then, Grojband appears and they sing the song Welcome to my Nightmare. This song is so scary that it terrifies the Newmans. At the end of the song, Blade Stabbington jumps out and throws Bitface at The Newmans making them all run away in fear as their instruments get destroyed. Grojband wins the competition and Blade Stabbington thanks Grojband for helping him get his scary back and he goes home with his lighthouse which is revealed to double as a rocket. Corey tells his moral for the day and closes the garage door ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp *Blade Stabbington *Biteface Songs *How Many Bubbles in my Milk? *Ghosts of Clowns *Welcome to my Nightmare Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that Mina has a fear of bugs. *This is the first episode to feature three songs in it. These three songs are Bubble Song , Ghosts of Clowns, and Welcome to my Nightmare. Cultural References *The episode's song is a reference to the song/album "''Welcome to My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper. Errors *When Carrie was singing the song "Ghosts of Clowns," when she finished the song, it sounded as though she said "Ghosts of Clouds." This was due most likely to an audio error. *When The Newmans run away from Blade Stabbington at the end of the song, Lenny's eyes look like Laney's eyes. Gallery Blade Stabbington.png Evil Scary Corey.png Kin and Kon as girl scouts.png The Newmans in Creepaway Camp.png Ghosts of Clowns.png After it's done.jpg Cool close up.jpg Image Creepy Blade Stabbington and Biteface.jpg Lenny close up.jpg Hope lost Blade.jpg Flutter board Nick Mallory.jpg Protesting Newmans.jpg Sound Check for the Newmans.jpg Triumphant.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes